


Taking Back What He's Fought For

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amelia was a mistake, Dark Dean Winchester, Episode: s08e01 We Need to Talk About Kevin, M/M, Post-Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes back from Purgatory a little feral, a little dark, and a little surprised at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Back What He's Fought For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammysexual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sammysexual).



> A ficlet for some Wincest folks.

A triumphant hug with Benny, a sad stab in his chest for Castiel, and now Dean was heading to pick up his soul, right where he had left it, entangled irrevocably with his brother’s. He could practically feel it pulling him along, never resting, till they were joined again at the hip, at the heart. Dean was frayed at the nerves, and jaded at the edges, but just the thought of his brother drove him on. Besides, the poor kid was probably tearing all that hair out trying to find a way to reconnect them. He imagined the relief on Sam’s face, the way he would throw his arms around Dean, and it kept him pushing forward, in spite of his nightmares about Castiel and his exhaustion.

It had been a year since his own fist had been in that hair, and he would change that by tonight, he promised himself.

Dean’s homecoming was interrupted by the obvious need to check that each of the brothers was, in fact, himself. But after that, and the inevitable quip from Sam about needing a shower, he threw himself at Sam and held him with all his strength. It was all he had wanted for a year. Everything that kept him going in that dark, wicked place was the thought of holding Sam again. Soon he would have to admit that he had lost Castiel, their dear crazy angel, but for now, he wanted to celebrate what he had, not grieve what he had lost. He had Sam.

Except...except that he didn’t.

Dean’s heart shredded a layer at a time. It began with “I don’t hunt anymore, Dean” and continued through “The girl had nothing to do with it,” until it shattered completely at “So free will...that’s only for you?”

He knew Sam had every right to move on. Of course he had thought Dean was dead. Dean had been vaporized by exploding Dick. But that wasn’t the point. It just...wasn’t.

“Did you even look for me?” floated around unanswered in his head, concussing his brain against his skull for hours that night. “The girl had nothing to do with it.”

And maybe the girl did have nothing to do with it. Maybe he and Sam had some underlying issues, something that made Sam give up when they had never done that before. That wasn’t the girl’s fault. 

Dean’s green eyes opened very slowly as he lay on the bed listening to his brother breathe quietly in the bed beside his, too far away. “It wasn’t her fault,” he said darkly. “But it’s about to be her problem.” He lifted himself from his own bed, and crawled like the feral animal he had become onto Sam’s. He let his eyes wash over his brother’s long body in the moonlight. A possessive snarl crept onto his face, and he felt his entire body tighten, as if he were coiled for combat. “I fought for you,” he whispered over Sam’s vulnerability. “I fought for you my whole life. And I fought for you this past year like you can’t even imagine. And I’m taking back what’s mine. You’ve always been mine, little brother. The girl has nothing to do with this. I’m going to take back what I’ve fought for.”

In the moonlight, hazel eyes opened to stare without fear into the green wrath-wrapped love he had known his whole life. “So take me,” he challenged. 

Dean’s teeth bared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated. If you enjoy this, I also have Starla Had a Sister. If you enjoy brother fics with just "subtext," try The Only Reason, August 1863, Voice Through the Smoke, or Feverish Soul.
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
